Separated
by mudkipfan22
Summary: When England messes up another one of his magic tricks and separates all of Canada's provinces what will America do to get his brother back? AmeCan, I'm bad at summaries please read. Based off of provinces and there supervisors by ctcsherry on deviant art. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ontario the Capital**  
America's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Canada, my little bro, was gone. Not gone completely but still gone.  
Earlier I had run around his giant house looking for him.  
"Matthew where are you bro?" I yelled while running down the wooden stair case.  
"Matthew's not here anymore." a male voice said calmly.  
"Matthew?"  
"My name is Ontario, I'm one of Canada's ten provinces. The only one that matters though." he said while taking a sip of their coffee.  
"Matthew what are to talking about bro?" I asked my brother but when I got closer I released this guy had crimped hair and was wearing a Toronto Maple Leafs jersey and a red tie.  
"Wait who are you? And what do you mean Canada's gone?" I asked slowly sitting at the opposite side of the table as the man. He pulled a laptop out of the briefcase beside him and looked over it to me.  
"I mean just that, he is gone you idiot. Well not completely. You see it seems that England has messed up one of his magic tricks again and has managed to separate all of his provinces and territories. I am Canada's capitol thus I remained here where as the others seem to have run off like the lazy good for nothing people they are."  
I sat there for a moment to take in everything I had just heard. Man I was going to kill England next time I saw him.  
"So how do we get him back?" I asked curiously.  
"You just find all of the provinces and territories of course."  
"Me?"  
"Yes you. I can't help you. One because I don't want to, and two because if I leave Canada will no longer exist."  
I nodded.  
"But then how will I know where to find them?"  
"Oh, right." he said sighing and handed me a stack of thirteen papers. "Here are their descriptions and pictures. It shouldn't be too hard to find them, though the hard part will be trying to convince them to come back. Especially Quebec." He smirked at me and began typing furiously on his laptop. I shuffled through the papers quickly to see if I recognized any of them. I finally found Ontario's picture and description and placed it on the table.  
"I don't know where to start." I muttered to myself  
"Well if I where you I would start with Nova Scotia and then make your way across the map. Of course you should leave either Quebec or Yukon for last."  
I looked up quickly, _How did he hear me._ he looked at me and laughed.  
"If you didn't want anyone to hear you lowering your voice could help you numbskull."  
I blushed and nodded. He looked so much like my bro. Same hair colour; same height and I'm sure those are Matthew's glasses he's wearing.  
"So do you know where he might be?"  
Ontario sighed.  
"Knowing that drunk bastard he's probably at the closest sea side bar trying to catch lobster with his bare hands!"  
"Alright, I better get going."  
"Oh wait!" Ontario called out as I opened the door. "Whatever you do, don't even think of challenging him to a drinking contest. You will lose _and_ have a violent drunk on your hands"  
I laughed "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." and swiftly headed out to the bar.

Ontario's POV

I sighed as I watched the American run down the street while putting his leather coat on._ America you Hoosier I really hope you took that warning seriously otherwise your dead meat. _Carefully I removed a small map of Canada from my briefcase and taped it to the wall. I then removed a pen and found my province while making a small check mark over it, then sat back down at my computer.  
"One down, twelve to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nova Scotia the drunk**  
America's POV

I entered the bar and walked over to the bartender. Someone seemed to be playing some strange Scottish music and the whole place smelt of alcohol.  
"Can I help you with anything sir?" He asked.  
"Actually I was wondering if you have seen this young man anywhere."  
The bartender looked at the picture and laughed.  
"Seen him I'm looking right at him!"  
He nodded to the stage behind me and I turned around and laughed. Sure enough on the stage was a young red haired man with a brown fishing vest over a light blue t-shirt with a bright red lobster on it. He wore a plaid kilt with a small coin case tied around his waist and a red tam hat on his head. He was stomping his foot ,which wore black shoes with long white socks hiked up to his knees, to the beat of the song as he played a complicated series of notes on a fiddle.  
_Man if only Matthew was more like this guy._ I thought to myself and then I remembered, this guy was a part of Canada and a part of Matthew and I had to get him back. Swiftly I walked up to the stage where Nova Scotia was and waited by the edge for the song to stop. When it did Nova Scotia held his last note and bowed nearly falling off the stage. I quickly caught him and yanked him off stage and to the bar.  
"Thanks brother, would you like a drink? It's on me!" He had a light Scottish accent and because of the beer, he slurred his words together. He smiled and looked over to the bartender ordering us each an Alexander Keith.  
"Sure." I said returning his smile. "Hey I got a question for you, how would you like to come back to Canada?"  
He looked at me with large sea blue eyes. He looked shocked and confused. Then he laughed nearly falling off the stool he was perched on.  
"Join Canada you say? I am Canada! First one of the provinces to get responsible government from the British, that's me grand old New Scotland!"  
_Oh god what now this idiot is too drunk to think straight_. I thought and then it came to me. A drinking contest would fix this and this guy obviously couldn't hold his liquor. (Recap of what Ontario said) I looked over at the Canadian to see him chatting about lobster traps and telling old fishing story's to the bartender. There was no way this chump could beat me.  
"Hey man let's have a drinking contest!" I declared  
He looked over at me and smiled.  
"Sure buddy but first I need to know who I'm fighting."  
"The one and only Alfred Jones!"  
"Well Alfred I hope you can hold your liquor. You know what? You win and I'll join Canada as you say." He laughed and ordered us three beers each.  
"first one to Finnish without being drunk on the floor wins."  
I laughed and picked up the first beer. * I can do this* I took a swig and looked over at nova scotia. He was just sitting there looking at me curiously.  
"what?" I said  
"Oh nothin' just letting ya get started."  
"What 'cha mean get started I already am." I took another large swig of the beer.  
"I mean you don't stand a chance." he popped the bottle open with his thumb and started chugging the bottle."  
_Oh no this isn't good_. Quickly I copied him doing my best not to gag as the beer burned my through. After finishing my first bottle I looked over to see Nova Scotia half way done his second bottle._Crap._I grabbed the next bottle and fiddled with the top trying to get it off. Once the cap was off I drank it as quickly as I could. I peered over my shoulder to see how he was doing. I squinted my eyes together so I could see him better and then picked up the last bottle. To my surprise the cap was already off and I tipped it to my lips and chugged the last bottle. When I finished I found myself dizzy and my vision was blurry. I looked over to the bartender and then to the seat where Nova Scotia sat laughing.

Nova Scotia's POV

"Buddy you don't look so good. Not smart challenging me to a drinking contest eh?" I said laughing. The guy in front of me was now clearly drunk and his glasses where falling off his face. He looked up at me with a light blush on his face and big sad blue eyes. _This must be America._ I felt bad for him. I was part of his little bro and saying 'Eh' probably didn't help him. I smiled at him, I was always planning to go back, just after a few drinks and good time. Looking at him i made up my mind to go back and help the poor guy out. I kissed him on e forehead and helped him up.  
"Come on let's get you home brother." I picked him up bridle style and gave the bartender a tip. Carefully I walked back to Canada's house to see Ontario typing on his laptop. He looked from me to the American.  
"That idiot I told him not to have a drinking contest but of course this little ba..."  
"Shut it you prick" I yelled at him setting Alfred down on the coach. "Leave him be. He deserved a few beers and he got me to come back so you can go count your money or build the CN tower or whatever you pricks do."  
I sat in the recliner across from the coach and pulled a picture of my schooner from my coin sac.  
"Good night baby." I whispered and fell asleep looking at the American.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Brunswick the Shy**

America's POV

I woke up to Nova Scotia and Ontario having a battle royal. My vision was a little blurry and I couldn't remember what had happened in the bar. The last thing I remembered was a redhead saying eh and me thinking of Canada. My hearing came to me and I suddenly heard shouts from the kitchen.  
"I already told you, we are not having sea food for breakfast."  
"Well I told you I don't care! I'll have lobster for breakfast if I feel like it."  
"Oh I'm sorry, is that one of your seaman traditions like kissing your silly little schooner good night."  
Silence followed as I tried to find my glasses, as soon as I placed my hands on them a chair went flying by my head and shattered the window across from me. I grabbed my glasses, nearly dropping them and jumped over the coach to see Nova Scotia holding onto Ontario's tie.  
"Say something like that again and you're in trouble you prick." Nova Scotia growled and then released him looking over at me.  
"Well good morning sleeping beauty. I thought you were going to be out all day after last night." he said, smiling as Ontario rubbed his neck. I sighed and walked over to the table and looked back at the window that now was scattered throughout the front yard along with a chair that hung half in and half out of the house.  
"What do we do about that?" I asked.  
"Already on it." Ontario sighed as he picked up a phone and began dialing a repair service.  
"So who ya going to go looking for today?" Nova Scotia asked giving me his signature smile.  
"Um." I look over at the wall to see a small Canada map taped to the wall with a check mark over Nova Scotia and Ontario. "I guess New Brunswick." I say and look over to see Nova Scotia staring sadly back at me.  
"Alright let's get going." he sighed and walked over to the table and shuffled through the provinces profiles. I looked over at Ontario as he hung up the phone.  
"What's that all about?"  
"Oh, well before joining Canada he purposed to New Brunswick but she rejected him."  
"Well that shouldn't bother him I'll help him win her back!" I exclaimed and looked over at Nova Scotia. He looked up at me from a profile with a young girl on it with a large ax.  
"So what ya waiting for? Let's go get you that girl." I said smiling. Nova Scotia jumped up and hollered.  
"Really bro, you would do that for me?!"  
"Totally man, let's get going!" I shouted and we both ran out of the door as Ontario muttered something behind us.

Nova Scotia's POV  
Me and America (or Alfred as he asked me to call him) headed for a large forested area close by. If there was one thing that girl liked it was a nice walk in the woods. I looked down at the profile of her in my hand. She was holding her favourite ax with the French and United Kingdom flag on it. She had short wavy blond hair that always looked perfect especially at sunset and a little anchor tattoo on her arm that I loved. She wore a loose blue dress and a bag full of lumber tools was strapped to her waist. Carefully Alfred told me the plan and I started into the woods hoping I was right about where she was.  
_What if she's not here, what if rejects me again, what if..._ my thoughts where interrupted by a faint gasp that only someone looking for could hear. I looked up to see just the tip of her red shoe sticking out from behind an old oak tree. I smiled to myself and quietly walked over to the tree and sat with my back against it.

"I know you're there, you don't have to hide." I said softly and listened for a response. "You can come sit and talk to me whenever you're ready." I sighed and closed my eyes waiting for her to come over. I knew she would eventually; it would just be a little while. Soon I heard a slight rustle of leaves and a warm, rough hand on my shoulder. Carefully she sat down next to me and placed her hand in mine. I opened my eyes and looked over to see her beautiful blue eyes looking into mine. I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Hey. How are you?" I said softly, as if talking to a baby animal, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked up slowly and smiled.

"Good. You?" she said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Good now that I'm with you." I pulled her into a hug and she squeaked with surprise. I held her tight and felt her arms wrap around me to return the hug. I smiled and pulled back to look into her eyes as she blushed and looked away as if embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go home." I whispered and kissed her lightly on the forehead and helped her up, leading her to the edge of the forest but before we got there she stopped. I turned around to see her hiding her face behind her hair and I then saw tears rolling down her face.

"W-what's wrong are you ok? Are you hurt? Did you t…" I stopped talking when she lifted her head and smiled laughing.

"For years I thought no one would remember me, that no one could even see me." She said smiling and crying "then you came along and where so nice. And even after all this time you still..."

I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers and giving her a kiss. I loved her and couldn't bear the thought of her sad. Plus I just couldn't hold back anymore. I pulled back to see her eyes wide and her face as red as a maple leaf.

"I-I'm sorry that was out of line." I muttered and went to turn around when she grabbed my arm and pulled me into another kiss. Strong arms but a gentle kiss that I greatly returned as I wrapped my arms around her. When we pulled away we were both smiling and I held her hand while we walked toward the truck parked just outside of the woods with a lazy American sleeping in the back like a baby. I helped New Brunswick into the passenger seat and grabbed the keys for the truck out of the sleeping man's hand and started the engine. Driving with one hand and holding her hand in the other the whole way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: P.E.I the Potato? **

America's POV

I came down stairs to the smell of seafood being cooked. The sounds of computer typing and boiling water wafted through my ears. For the past three days this has been my morning with the occasional fight breaking out between Ontario and Nova Scotia over food or New Brunswick.

_Man why does Ontario always boss the poor chic around? _I entered the kitchen to see the Maritime Provinces boiling up a lobster at the stove. Ottawa was at the table doing whatever it is he does on his laptop all the time.

"Hey whassup dudes? The hero is here!" I cheered and fist bumped Nova Scotia. "What's for breakfast Maritimes?"

"Well we got lobster and we have tea biscuits in the oven." He said, smiling. I looked over to see New Brunswick pulling the lobsters out of the boiling water and placing them all on a plate.

"Breakfast is ready you insufferable prick." Nova Scotia sneered at Ontario. Ontario looked up from his computer and sighed, then looked over his shoulder at New Brunswick and jumped out of his seat.

"When the heck did she get her?" he said startled.

"She's been here for three days you dunce." Nova Scotia snapped.

"Oh. Ok. Well would you be a dear and hurry up with the food I'm starving!" New Brunswick nodded and swiftly pulled the tea biscuits out of the oven and placed a plate full of food in front of Ontario. I grabbed a plate and filled it with food when Nova Scotia hit him over the head with a lobster.

"You ain't the center of the universe so don't you talk to her like that!" Nova Scotia yelled.

Yup here comes the fight.

~time skip courtesy of England's horrible magic~

I was heading towards the confederation bridge where Nova Scotia told me I would find his "little sis". I pulled out the piece of paper that showed a girl with red hair in two braids and light freckles sprinkled across her nose. She wore a blue dress with white sleeves and a small apron that folded over at the hip.

_Man she sure looks familiar._ I thought. I then started across the bridge while slurping on a super-sized Coca-Cola_. I sure hope I find her soon or I'm going to miss lunch._ I hurried along the bridge looking around to see if I could find the second last maritime province, P.E.I.

Finally I came along a small girl looking over the side of the bridge holding a bundle of potatoes in her hand. _That must be her. _I thought and jogged up to her.

"Hey bra, you P.E.I?" I shouted causing the girl to jump and drop one of her potatoes. Swiftly I picked it up and handed it to her smiling. She took it from me, and smiled. My heart stopped_. The little teeth all perfectly in a row and the little dimple on her left cheek. Canada's smile. She has Canada's smile._ I stared at her until a potato hit me in the head.

"Hello? Earth to stranger? Did you need something?" she looked at me, with concern shimmering in her green eyes. A red potato in her right hand threatened to hit me again if I didn't respond.

"Oh, uh, sorry." I stammered. _I need my bro back._ I shook my head and looked back at her. " So. you wanna come back to Canada? They ne-" I was cut off by her dropping her potatoes on my toe.

"MY BABY, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CANADA-KUN!?" she screeched, she pushed me aside and started running back toward Canada's house.

"Wha." I shook my head and started off after her making sure to grad her potatoes as I did.

_Well I guess that worked._


	5. Chapter 5 (part 1)

**Chapter 5: Newfound Land and Labrador the Boy and his Dog? (Part 1)**

**America's POV**

I had once again awoken to fish and potatoes for breakfast, but to my surprise no chairs had been thrown at a certain capitals head. In fact Ontario was nowhere to be found.

"Guys where is Ontario?" P.E.I looks over at me from one of the little wooden chairs in the dining area. New Brunswick is behind her working carefully on her hair.

"My big bro put that prick in his place." She beamed. I looked over at Nova Scotia who was cooking some salmon.

"Nova, what did you do?"

"I told him to shut his trap and he didn't listen."

"Yeah I guessed that much, but where is he now?"

New Brunswick laughed and looked over at the two of us then blushed and looked away. Nova Scotia smiled and walked up to her carefully placing his hand on her shoulder as if urging her to talk.

"P.E.I seems to have found a new hair style." She whispered and then motioned to the smaller province whose hair was still in the classic two braids but rather than hair one strand was her flag. Nova Scotia sighed and then began to chuckle causing New Brunswick to giggle. Soon we were all laughing until a thumping sound started coming from the pantry.

"Are you idiots laughing at this because this is not funny? Locking someone in a pantry does not count as a good time in any case. If you don't let me out soon I will…"

"You will nothing, without that computer of yours your harmless now shut your trap before I shove a lobster in it." Nova Scotia yelled while pounding on the pantry door. I stare gapping at the door and then turn to Nova Scotia and laugh.

"How did you manage to fit him in there?" Soon you are all laughing so hard that we have to buckle over ourselves to stay upright. After we finally catch our breath I look over at Nova Scotia who is still in the process of recovering.

"So, who should I go reel in this time?" Nova Scotia smirks and chuckles a bit while walking over to a small map of Canada taped to the wall.

"Well I think the Maritimes should become the Atlantic Provinces but," he sighs and turns to me. "That might be a little difficult even for you."

"What do you mean difficult, I'm the hero I can do anything" I smile and fist bump the air. Nova Scotia gives me a sad smile and leans against the wall.

"You see Newfoundland and Labrador have a bit of a…condition. So the picture you have of them is most likely inaccurate." Nova opens up a small pocket in his vest and pulls out a black and white picture of a young man and a golden lab standing in front of a large desk filled with paperwork.

"I only see one guy in this picture Bro, where's the other one?"

"Labrador is the dog and Newfoundland is his _brother._ They never leave each other's sides so if you find one of them you'll find the other. But…"

"So like a two for one deal? Sweet! I'll catch the dog and then make him lead me to his owner and after that I'll bring them both back here."

"I don't think you understand" Nova Scotia says with a worried expression on his face. "You see Newf-"

"Oh don't worry I've got it." I say while grabbing my breakfast and throwing it into a large paper bag. "Don't forget the dogs a province to. I'm the hero so there is nothing to worry about. I'll have that two for one deal back her for lunch." I rush out the door and jump into the truck before Nova Scotia say anymore.

_This is going to be a piece of cake. _

**Nova Scotia's POV**

"Wait I need t-" But America had already left. I sighed and patted P.E.I on the head while looking over to see New Brunswick looking back at me with a small reassuring smile.

Hey Guys just so you know this section is NOT finished but I didn't want to leave you without a little bit more of the story.

I will finish it when I get back and just so you know Ch.5 is to long so it has been broken into 2 parts.

Sorry M.k


End file.
